A Royal Meeting
by sierragust
Summary: After he got finished with training, Seda gets himself sent into another world with its own set of two moons by a mysterious young woman who had kidnapped his beloved Sophia. Crossover between the first Dark Cloud and Final Fantasy IV.


A.N:** After reading "Children of the Ages" by Eclipse Mage (which is a crossover between the first and second **_**Dark Cloud**_** games and the 3D remake of **_**Final Fantasy III**_**), I felt like I want to make this crossover between the first **_**Dark Cloud**_** and the 3D remake of **_**Final Fantasy IV**_**. The time of this story takes place a few after the Dark Genie's defeat in the first Dark Cloud and after Cecil acquired the **_**Enterprise**_** airship. Also, I'm sorry about the lack of updates. I've been playing **_**Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings**_** on and off lately, so forgive me for the lost time.**

**X~X~X**

Sweat started to drip from Seda's forehead as he helped Jeremiah up and sheathed his sword, clasping an arm on his.

"That was a great spar, my Lord." Jeremiah said as he looked at him.

"Thanks. Good night." Seda said as he started walking back to his room.

Seda walked down the castle hallways to his room. When he arrived, he opened the door to find Sophia standing in the middle of his room along with a scantily-clad blonde-haired young woman, who was wearing a bra and panties.

"Who are you?!" Seda demanded, fighting off a crimson blush that threatened to match the color of his coat as he pulled out the long sword he always carried when he was in the castle.

"I came here for the girl that you love." She said as she looked at him and wrapped her arms around Sophia.

"Get away from her!" Seda roared as he charged towards her, only to get himself sent flying into the night sky by a powerful gust of wind.

"**SEDA!"** Sophia screamed as she looked at where he was sent off to before she looked at the young woman in fear.

"You're coming with me." The young woman said as she placed her hand on Sophia's forehead.

"Seda, I love...you..." said Sophia as she became unconscious, her body becoming limp as the young woman hoisted her onto her shoulder.

"I'm sure Golbez will be pleased with my results." The blond said as she heard the door open, followed by a few guards that surrounded her.

"Let go of Lady Sophia, you witch!" One of the guards said as he drew out his sword.

The blond smirked as she wrapped her hair around herself, her hair now turning into a vicious tornado as she looked at each and every guard, who had fear in their eyes before she started casting a devastating lightning attack on each of them.

"I wish I could have some more fun, but I have places to be." She said as she disappeared from sight, her laughter echoing throughout the area.

**X~X~X**

The _Enterprise_ flew through the sky as Cecil Harvey, who was once a Dark Knight of Baron before he got mysteriously turned into a Paladin at the peak of Mt. Ordeals, landed the airship outside of the village of Troia, where the Earth Crystal was said to be located according to Kain Highwind.

"Alright. Let's get the last Crystal and save Rosa." the Paladin said as he, Cid, and Tellah disembarked the airship before he noticed that Yang was on the side of the ship. "What are you doing, Yang?"

The monk said nothing as he continued to pull something onto the airship, which happened to be a young man wearing a black open chested vest on him, the center housing a strange golden cross like shape, a bright red gem sparkling in the center, surrounded by two pale blue smaller gems, while a red spike pointed out from the bottom. His arms both had bracers of some odd sort, ending in black leather gloves. A belt of some metal was clasped around his waist, it holding a similar red gem, while holding up a pair of jeans, which ended into black boots.

"Who…?" He asked before the monk answered him.

"We should get him to a bed." Yang said after he checked the silver-haired man's pulse and seeing that he was still alive.

"Alright." Cecil said as he, Cid,and Tellah went to the castle.

Carrying the silver-haired young man bridal style towards the inn, Yang paid for the room and set him down on the bed, pulling up a chair to watch before he heard a slight "Sophia…" escape his lips before he fell asleep.

As night fell and after everyone had eaten, Yang felt his eyes lower before he eventually fell asleep on the chair.

**X~X~X**

Groaning as he shielded his eyes from the sun that was shining in his face, Seda winced as he slowly opened his eyes to find that he was lying on a bed in an… inn of some kind. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he then realized that he was wearing the black vest that he wore in the war between his kingdom and the West as well as when the time-displaced version of himself had met Toan.

Looking around and observing his surroundings, Seda found out that he was in a world much different than his own before a sudden snoring broke the silence. Clearing his thoughts, Seda saw a man sleeping in a chair next to the bed that he awoke from, his arms crossed in front of his bare chest as the young king immediately heard a few groans escape from his lips before he shook him awake.

"Will you wake up already?" Seda asked, looking at the man and shaking him awake.

The moustached blond-haired man gave a small grunt before he opened his eyes, yawning and stretching his arms before he noticed that Seda was standing in front of him.

"You're awake, I see." He said, bowing respectively. "I was certain that you would wake up. I'm Yang of Fabul."

"Seda." Seda said, bowing back to the man before he heard his stomach groan, hearing a chuckle from Yang.

"Let's get something to eat while we're here." Yang said, leading Seda up to the top level of the inn and at a bar.

After they made their order, Seda saw Yang pull out a bag of unfamiliar coins and give them to the bartender before he sat down.

Seda was about halfway through his eggs when the front door opened and he sensed the presence of three other people making their way up the stairs. Looking up, Seda saw a young man with silvery-white hair and a pair of violet eyes. His armor was white with a tint of purple and blue, as he also wore a metallic blue headband and small earrings as well as a cape.

The man that stood next to him was semi-fat, with a brown colored beard, bluish-red armor, a helmet with goggles like he was an engineer. And the last companion looked rather old, and wore a robe, had glasses, and had poofy white hair and a beard... but had the feeling of magic in him.

"You're finally awake." The silver-haired man said, looking at Seda and smiling.

"You're lucky to be alive!" The man that stood next to the silver-haired man said as Seda stabbed his egg with his fork and ate it.

"Yeah, I guess so." Seda said, swallowing what he had in his mouth before he moved onto his pieces of bacon.

"Anyway, we need to get to the Lodestone caverns in order to get the Crystal. Meet you outside, Yang." The silver-haired man said as he left the inn.

After he was finished eating his breakfast, Seda and Yang had met the silver-haired young man and the others, each of them holding a leather suit of armor.

"It's about time, Yang!" The goggled man said, looking at the bare-chested monk.

"Forgive me, Cid. I was talking to this guy." Yang said, pointing his thumb towards Seda.

The silver-haired man walked up to Seda, looking up and down at him with amusement. "You're clearly not from around here, are you? What's your name?"

Looking at his sapphire-violet eyes, Seda smiled, his ruffles smoothed. "My name is Seda. Pleased to meet you."

"Same to you. My name is Cecil." The silver-haired man, Cecil, said as he shook Seda's hand.

It took a few minutes, but they reached the island where the lair was located. The place was known as the Lodestone Cavern, and it did in fact have a strong metallic field around it, that made metal weapons and armour useless. Seda could feel his hands hit the floor with a heavy _thunk_, realizing that he was still wearing his black gauntlets that had _metal_ on them.

"Damn it." He breathed out, taking his gauntlets off and putting them in the bag of other metal goods. "Now that's more like it."

The fights became harder, but the group kept at it and made their way down to the bottom area of the cavern, where they dark elf was with the crystal.

The five made their way towards the dark elf, but it only laughed at them, "I applaud your perseverance. But the Earth Crystal is mine, and I will not surrender it. Your journey ends here."

The group all took to their battle positions, but the dark elf laughed again "Do you truly think those pitiful weapons of yours a match for my spells?"

"You talk too much," Yang said as he proceeded to kick the dark elf, but it had little effect. before The dark elf countered then with a blizzara spell, knocking Yang to the ground.

"Yang!" Tellah called out to his friend, "Grrr! You will pay for that! Bio!" He unleashed the spell, but it barely had any effect.

The group tried more attacks, but they could barely do a thing against the dark elf. Which made the dark elf laugh in triumph.

"Hahahaha! Fools! behold the power you face!" The dark elf said as he unleashed a strong dark magical attack at the group, all of them fell to the ground, nearly unconscious.

The only person left somewhat standing was Seda, who was also on his last legs. Quickly ignoring the pain, Seda rushed forward into the action, yelling a battle cry, only to get thrown into a pillar. Feeling his consciousness leave him, Seda collapsed onto the floor, groaning in pain.

"If only I could… wield my sword!" Cecil muttered.

Suddenly a sound was heard from somewhere. It was a beautiful sound of a harp. Though the dark elf covered its ears and screeched in pain, the group suddenly felt healed and were all able to stand up.

"Oh…" Yang said once he stood up.

"That beautiful sound…" Tellah said.

"Where's it coming from?" Seda asked, getting up off the ground.

"It's Edward's harp!" Cecil said in surprise.

"What is this torturous noise!? No! Nooooo!" The dark elf cried out in pain.

"Strike now, Cecil!" A voice echoed from somewhere. Seda had guessed that must be whomever Edward was. "He will not be able to maintain the strength of the magnetic field while I am playing. Take up your sword! You will be able to wield it now."

Cecil nodded, "Right!"

The group found that they could use their metal armour and weapons since the dark elf was distracted. Their felt their abilities and strength were much stronger now. They began their attacks on the dark elf, much to its dismay. They fought all while the beautiful sound of Edward's harp was playing. The group hounded the elf with attacks off all kinds and soon it was showing signs of defeat. But then it grumbled, "It seems this form will not suffice!" The dark elf was enveloped in a cloud of dark smoke and when the smoke faded it had changed it form. It was now the form of the dark dragon like creature!

"We must not give up!" Tellah instructed as he casted a blizzaga at the dark dragon.

The group continued their attacks at full force, they did take some damage here and there, but they were doing far better than they were before. Soon Cecil charged at the creature and delivered the final blow with his sword.

The dark elf returned to his normal form and collapsed to the ground. "No! How did that cursed sound reach this place? With the Crystal...I was to have life...eternal. Urgh…" The dark elf then faded away into nothingness.

"Thank you, Edward," Cecil said aloud.

"That Spoony Bard... he was nothing but a scoundrel ... But I suppose I was a bit hasty in my judgement." Tellah said in a somewhat regrettable tone.

Now with the battle over, the group got the Earth Crystal and then processed to head back to Troia. Once they were back out of the cavem they took their chocobos and headed back towards Troia. Once they were back near the Troia Castle, Cecil spoke up, "Before we return the crystal, we must visit our friend Edward and thank him for his help."

"Yes. It's the least we can do as he recovers from his injuries." said as Cid nodded

"The Medics of Troia can heal him, but a word of appreciation wouldn't hurt." said Yang

"At least my daughter can rest somewhat easy, now that he is in proper care."

"So this friend of yours, he is also here in Troia?" Seda asked as they entered the castle.

"Do you mean, Edward? Yes, he is a good friend. He aided us when Rosa caught desert fever. We were on our way to Baron before the Eidolon Leviathan separated him, Yang, myself and Rydia from the boat to the sea. It was a bit before the time that we found you." Cecil said.

"Alright." Seda said.

After they had their conversation they then headed up to the Hall of the Epopts.

"The Crystal!" One of the Epopts rejoiced. "The Earth Crystal is returned! You truly managed to reclaim it!"

"At last!" Another said.

A sudden chill came about the room. Everything felt colder and darker. Whatever it was, Seda's heart stopped but he maintained composure.

"I see you have the Crystal," A voice spoke from somewhere. Everyone looked around to try and find the source of the voice.

"I know that voice!" Cid exclaimed.

Cecil gripped his fists, "Kain!"

"Exit the castle and board your airship. I will take you to the tower where Rosa is held," Kain's voice instructed.

The dark arua in the room faded and everything felt normal again. The Epopts asked Cecil what the meaning of that was, and once he explained everything, they allowed him to take the Earth Crystal to Kain.

On their walk out of the castle, Seda reached out and touched Cecil's shoulder. "So that was your friend Kain you mentioned before?"

Cecil nodded. "Yes. Although, what he is doing right now, doesn't seem like him at all. Like he is being manipulated somehow."

Seda's eyes were wide as he remembered being possessed by the Dark Genie one time, but shook it off.

They soon came back outside and boarded the airship, that Seda recalled it belonged to Cid. It was much larger than he had thought, but it was still really cool. Cid went to the controls and set the air shipt to rise into the sky. Seconds later a different airship came up besides theirs and they locked boarding platforms.

Cecil walked out onto the platform and on the other side, a man dressed in dark blue armor walked over. Seda guessed that it was Kain, and he wasn't completely sure, but could swear he sensed a little bit of darkness coming from Kain.

"Where is the Earth Crystal?" Kain asked.

"Right here," Cecil said as he gestured to the Earth Crystal that was now sitting on the floor of the ship. He then took a few steps closer to Kain. "And Rosa?"

"She is at the Tower of Zot. Follow our ship. We will lead you there," Kain replied before turning around and walking back onto his own ship.

Cecil walked back onto the other and the platforms were drawn back. Kain's ship took off and Cid set his ship to follow. As the ship was following Kain's, Cecil noticed the tension that Seda had.

"Is something the matter?" He asked.

"Nothing. Just something reminded me of old memories. Old memories that are better off forgotten." Seda said.

"I understand... I too have memories that are better off in the past... but I am going to confront them."

"It's just...a little strange to me I guess. This has...reminded me of the time that I was being possessed by an ancient monster known as the Dark Genie one time… after I had lost Sophia…" Seda explained.

"She must be special to you, then if you decided to change for the better. My wife is special to me and I wouldn't trade her for the world... unless she has her frying pan." Yang said in a slight scared tone as Cecil chuckled.

"Yang, your wife is something..." Cecil said looking over at Yang.

"As much as we wanna continue talkin', we're almost there..." Cid said in a serious tone.

The airships flew above the clouds to witness a large yet impressive fortress floating in mid-air that somewhat reminded Seda so much like Dark Heaven Castle back in Toan's time period. And once they had arrived, Cecil started to grow impatient. As soon as the ship was docked, he ran off the ship and headed to the entrance of the building, with the other four racing behind him to catch up.


End file.
